The hedgehog is coming
by Fanfic productions
Summary: Many mysterious murders are taking place and its up to sonic and the gang to figure out who this killer is but this evil is far beyond there powers. Can sonic and the gang Stop this killer? Will the killer kill them? Find out in this exciting story
1. Chapter 1

it began with the creation of **it**

one dark and stormy night, the military searched for the dark being that was created by the deceased ivan williams. honestly they had no chance against the powerful being known as darthon. you may not know who that is but you will... someday.

one soldier who was scared to death of darthon, fell behind. he was able to keep up but not much. he knew they had no chance against the evil hedgehog, they called it. why? because he had murdered so many people and not many bodies were found by this creature? what he did with people was horrifying.

he had seen pictures of this monster. pictures of this monster eating people and pictures of him with his long black tentacles dragging people to his direction. the soldier remembered the first time he saw darthon.

he had seen this creature in a tank at ivan's lab. THOSE EYES. what had he seen? a monster. they have stopped the project and killed ivan but before he left he pushed a button on his computer that released him. they shot him several times but he didn't suffer any damage. he didn't even flinch. the creature suddenly teleported away, leaving them wondering what to do. A MONSTER WAS ON THE LOOSE.

the soldier stopped thinking and looked up, everyone was gone. he searched around but they were gone.

shit,he said

he looked around the land but they were nowhere in sight.

now he was really afraid. he held up his rifle and looked around, almost ready for anything but he knew he had no chance against this dark creature with a taste for humans

he looked around even further until someone touched his shoulder. he turned around fast and saw another soldier who was a little younger than him.

sorry about that, the young solider said. they sent me to come looking for you. the older soldier sighed and said, you shouldn't have come alone. he turned and looked around. I have a bad feeling that about this. I feel like that thing is watching...

the older soldier stopped when he noticed that the younger soldier was gone.

he looked around for him and called his name a few times but got no response

now his fear was worse. the only person who knew where the others were was gone. he was officially screwed now. and it grew worse when he heard a strange noise. this noise sounded like somebody was biting on something.

he looked even further and held up his rifle and he walked to where the noise was coming from. in a dark alleyway.

the noise grew louder and it was coming from behind a trash barrel. he looked behind it and he saw the most horrifying thing in history

the evil hedgehog eating the poor young soldier. the older soldier shot darthon with his rifle and it seemed he was effected but he wasn't. but it certainly got his attention. darthon stood up and stopped eating. he tuned around and unleashed his tentacles as the soldier screamed loudly.

darthons tentacles grabbed the rifle and then the soldier as he makes some weird loud screeching noises that echoes through the city

**is it good. review the story please. thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

The other soldiers heard the loud scream and screeching( man, they were loud, guys) and quickly ran to where it is. They knew what was happening. Darthon had just attacked.

They made it to where it was and saw the evil being in front of him. It was 10x more horrifying than what they thought, especially all the blood he had on him.

Darthon screeched at them loudly and threw the body of the dead soldier at them, distracting them, and he flies off into the night as the soldiers tend to the two dead soldiers but, after being attacked by that monster, they were already dead. But you know what they say: you can keep a good soldier down

_Next morning..._

Two kids were searching around the forest for something strange. I'm sure you guys know what that strange thing is.

Billy, the girl said. Why are we here? Do you know how dangerous this place is? That thing could be here at any minute to eat us and naw on our ankle bones.

Billy looked at her and said, bravely, come on, Sarah, where's your sense of adventure? I would like to see this monster and get a picture of him. Then we can show that we aren't just kids.

Sarah sighed. She really didn't want to die and billy wanted to go on an adventure. You wonder why she went with him? Because she was supposed to watch over him until there mother gets back. Yes her brother was pain in the ass but he was still family and family is important.

However Sarah noticed that billy was getting a little to far and she quickly ran after him but she was truly having a hard time keeping up.

Sarah then noticed it was getting foggy. Damn. It was bad. She wasn't worried of her brother getting lost since he knew his way back to the house. She was worried that the monster would come for her.

Sarah faster and called his name as she ran but she got no response. Suddenly she heard a voice say, Sarah! She turned around to see her brother but her heard skipped a beat.

He was covered in blood and shirt and pants were torn up and blood ran down his head. Sarah, why didn't you save me? Then suddenly billy turned into a black and orange hedgehog with tentacles coming out of his back.

Sarah screamed and ran off but suddenly darthon teleported in front of her.

Bitch, he said. Welcome... To myyyyyyyyy home! Ha ha ha ha!

Review the story please


End file.
